


Halloween

by Zylo



Series: Insanity AU [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: A one-shot for Halloween.Virgil and Deceit probably should have thought twice before following Andy to a cemetery.





	Halloween

"Are you sure this place is safe?" Virgil.

  
"It's safer than any place we've been at in the past few months." Andy.

  
"Because that's _totally_ reassuring," Deceit said, crossing his arms. The three were standing before two large gates. Beyond it lied a cemetery, complete with fog and wooded darkness that seemed to stretch on the further someone traveled. If there was one thing that Deceit wouldn't lie about, it's that the place was giving off some unsettling feelings.

  
Andy merely shrugged in response, "You two are the ones who insisted on following me. Now come on." Looking up at the gates, Andy jumped at them and started climbing.

  
"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Virgil muttered, shaking his head. Carefully, he began to climb up the gates as well.

  
Deceit followed after the two, "Think about it like this Virge; the sooner we _don't_ get this over with, the sooner we can leave."

  
"Yeah, _sure_ ," Virgil answered uneasily, handing a flashlight to Deceit and another to Andy.

  
As the trio began walking through the cemetery, two figures dressed in black cloaks were keeping an eye on them. One of them was looking around, as if he was spooked himself. The other seemed to be enjoying the quiet eeriness.

  
"Don't you think this whole pranking thing has gone on long enough?" The first one asked.

  
"It's tradition at this point," the second one replied. "There hasn't been one Halloween yet where Andy and I haven't pranked each other. Now let's go have some fun."

  
"Right, ' _fun_ '...this place gives me the creeps."

  
Sometime later, the trio came across a small clearing. A pentagram stood right in the middle, candles lighting up each point. In the middle was a human skull surrounded by what they hoped was just mud.

"Well," Andy said, keeping his tone steady, "I suppose we found _something_ , even if it's not a ghost."

  
"Uh uh, nope, no," Virgil said, throwing up his hands as he began to turn around. "I'm _not_ messing with something like this."

  
"...Yeah, I'm _not_ with him," Deceit added. "I _haven't_ seen enough ghost shows to know what could happen."

  
"Now hold on a min-" the snapping of some tree branches cut Andy off. Wearily, the three gazed around, only to find nothing out of the ordinary. "...It was probably just an animal."

  
"I don't care _what_ it is," Virgil protested, "I'm out of here." However, as soon as he said that, more snapping was heard. This time it sounded like something was running and Virgil rapidly shone his flashlight around the area. A shadow walked out of the edge of the light and the side stumbled back a bit. "What was that?!"

  
"What was what?" Andy asked, looking at him with a confused expression.

  
"I saw something move-a shadow or whatever!" Virgil yelled, jumping a bit as Deceit placed his one of his hands on his shoulder, the other gripping his own flashlight.

  
"Sorry," Deceit muttered, pointing his flashlight into the woods. This time, the figure was caught in the light properly. Unfortunately for them, as soon as this happened a strong wind picked up, blowing out all the candles while Deceit fumbled with the flashlight, having been startled by both it and by Virgil, who turned around to cling to him.

  
Just as Andy was about to make a threat towards the figure, footsteps alerted them to someone else in the area. "What the hell?" Andy growled, trying to keep his composure. ' _You've experienced worse before. It's just the whole idea of this place getting to you_.'

  
After a tense few minutes filled with nothing but silence, the trio decided that it was time to get out of there. As they began going back the way they came, the snapping started up again. This time, it seemed to go as fast as they walked. Several times Andy looked back with his flashlight only to find nothing.

  
" _Now_." A deep voice said, startling the trio of travelers even more.

  
Before any of them could question it, the snapping branches picked up in speed, as if the figures were running. Sure enough, that was exactly the case, as the two figured jumped out onto the pathway, each brandishing an axe and a mace, respectively.

  
"What the hell?!" Virgil shouted, a look of terror on his face.

  
"... _Run_ ," Andy said, staring at the figures with wide eyes. Deceit wasted no time in following his instructions. The scaled side grabbed Virgil's hand and started running down the path, Andy following them shortly.

  
Just as quickly, the figures gave chase to them, waving their weapons wildly as their cloaks flowed with the wind. Several times, they just barely caught up to the three, grabbing at them with gloved hands. This just encouraged them to run faster, despite the burning in their lungs, too terrified to stop.

  
Several close calls later, they made it to the fence that led out of the cemetery. Deceit quickly hoisted Virgil up before climbing up himself. Once they were on the other side safely, the looked through the bars. Andy had stayed behind a bit in order to distract the figures. Now, he was running as fast as he could, the fiends still giving chase. Once he was close enough, Andy jumped up onto the gate and made his way over to the other side.

  
"Are you alright?!" Virgil asked.

  
Andy merely put his hand up as he caught his breath, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Let's just get out of here!"

  
"That's _not_ the first good idea you've had all day," Deceit muttered.

  
"Shut it," Andy snapped.

  
While the three left to go back home, the two figures stood there watching them. Once they were out of sight, the two figures dropped their weapons, in reality just plastic costume props, and pulled off their hoods, laughing.

  
"Oh man, did you see the look on Andy's face?! That was priceless!" The first one, September, said.

  
The second, October, merely smirked, "I told you this would be fun."

  
September rolled his eyes and grinned, "Yeah, yeah. Here's your voice changer back."

  
October took the device and pocketed it. Looking around, he let out a sigh, "I got a hand it to you, that was a clever idea with setting up that pentagram crap."

  
September blinked and looked at October, "It wasn't my idea. I thought it was yours."

  
In response, October shot a confused look at the other figment, "I had nothing to do with it." Unbeknownst to the two, a shadowy figure was creeping up on them as they spoke.

  
"Well, if you didn't and I didn't... _who did_?" September asked, looking a bit pale. Just as he asked that, the figure lunged at them with a roar. Panicking, the two did just as the trio before them and climbed the gate. The minute they were on the other side, they took off running for their lives back to their own home.

  
As the figure stood there laughing, the surrounding shadows began to retreat from whence they came. Gunther merely smirked before teleporting past the gate. Looking back at the cemetery, there were now ghosts floating around, waving at him. Waving back, Gunther yelled out a couple of words to them before heading home.

  
" _Happy Halloween!_ "


End file.
